1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to extruded window trim devices, and more specifically to extruded window trim devices which attach to extruded aluminum or vinyl window frames and have the appearance of painted wood trim.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of devices have been patented to make the installation of windows in window openings more efficient. Many of these attempts have been particularly adapted to manufactured housing, in which efficiency of production is paramount, and appearance is somewhat less important. Inventions in this field almost invariably are extruded window frames with grooves or channels into which a pane of glass is mounted. The window mounting device of this type of invention is typically of extruded vinyl or aluminum, and assembles together on either side of the wall adjacent to the window opening in the wall. Some of these devices have parts that snap together, slide together, or are screwed together. Some examples of this type of prior art includes Lane, U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,053, Sayers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,574, and Boidron, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,184. Each of these patents have multiple pieces which snap together and surround the wall opening where a window frame is to be formed. Each of them have channels or grooves into which a pane of glass is placed, thereby forming a window. Each of these is also of extruded aluminum, metal, or other extrudable material.
A disadvantage of prior art of this type is that the resulting window has the appearance of being made from some material other than wood. For this reason, these kinds of devices are limited in application to manufactured homes. They have not found success in site built homes because the traditional appearance of windows and their accompanying finish trim has been a desirable feature for the owners and builders of site built homes.
Another disadvantage with the prior art systems of trimming a window is that nails and screws used are usually visible after installation, or they must be covered in some way, such as by countersinking and plugging, or by painting over, spackling or covering in some way.
Additionally, the use of window frames made of extruded vinyl pieces has become universally standard among builders. These frames can be of extruded aluminum, vinyl, vinyl with wood pieces, or other extrudable materials. These extruded window frames typically come with a groove called a mulling groove along the edges which can be used by builders to join one window to other windows if they are placed side by side or stacked vertically. If a single window is placed in a wall, however, this mulling groove is not utilized by the builder.
Along with the use of extruded vinyl or aluminum window frames which are nailed into a window opening in the wall, traditional techniques of trimming the inside of the window have continued. The surface inside the window opening is typically called the window casing, and after installation of the window frame, the casing may be covered with a layer of wood or sheet rock. The wood or sheet rock casing trim is made flush with the sheet rock on the interior surface of the wall. Adjacent to the window opening along the interior surface of the wall, strips of molding may be attached which abut the window opening and finish the trim of the window.
What is needed, then, is a window trim assembly which interconnects with extruded vinyl or window frames, and which replaces the trim of the inside of the window, such as the casing and the molding, with an assembly which is easy to cut to fit in a factory or at the building site, and which duplicates the appearance of a traditional site built inside window trim. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an inside window finish trim assembly which interacts with extruded vinyl or aluminum window frames.
It is a further object of the invention that this window finish trim assembly be easily cut to fit in a factory or on the site and is easily installed, in a way that is more efficient than traditional window trim treatments.
It is a further object of the invention that the window finish trim assembly have the appearance of a painted wood window trim assembly. It is a further object of the invention that the window finish trim assembly be adjustable, to account for varying thicknesses of walls, window frames and window casings.
It is a further object of the invention that the window finish trim assembly be designed for installation so that no fasteners are visible after installation, and so that any fasteners used, such as nails or screws, do not have to be hidden using such techniques as spackling, painting or covering with a plug.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.